Bob
Bob&Betty is a comedy series created and produced by Sam, and originally written by he and Rob. The series airs on SimTV and is produced as part of Sam's own brand - S.P Productions. Cast Main Robert 'Bob' Newbie - '''An unemployed husband and father who spends his life watching television and bothering his wife for sex, and his daughter for the sake of it. '''Elizabeth 'Betty' Newbie - '''A hard-working, well-meaning wife who has to contend with the annoyances of her husband and manage to support the family. '''Juliet Henderson - An upper-class college student who is lodging with the Newbies and has to adapt to their lifestyle. Brandi Newbie - Bob and Betty's teenage daughter. She is disliked by her father, for no apparent reason, and has a crush on Juliet. Hector - A robot who Bob meets in the North Pole after rescuing Santa. He is joining the main cast for the third season. Recurring Gina Gerraround - a friend of Betty's who works as a prostitute. Hannah Asbo - another friend of Betty's, who appears not to get on with Gina. Stewart Spi - an annoying, peeping Tom-style neighbour of the Newbies. Henry Henderson - Juliet's father Paige Henderson - Juliet's mother The Tramp - The homeless man who lives outside the Newbie house. Gay Jay - A bar owner who Bob befriends in the first episode of the second season. He is a stereotypical gay character. Military Guy - A regular at Gay Jay's bar who befriends Bob. Nobody ever learns his real name as when he is about to reveal what his name is he gets interrupted. Vicrum - A regular at Gay Jay's who befriends Bob. He is mad at the world for his parents naming him Vicrum and he enjoys to tease Gay Jay. Victor Damon Evile - A Vicar who is Bob's arch enemy as he used to pick on Bob when they were children. He continues to cause chaos for the Newbies but he dies when he is eaten by a wolf at the North Pole. Miscallaneous Veronaville Ladies - a bowling team and high society friendship group. Jasmine - A weird friend of Juliet's. Plot Juliet, a student about to begin college, is sent to lodge with another family who live nearer to her campus, but Juilet, with her upper-class roots, is in for a shock when she meets her new family. Bob and Betty Newbie are a working-class married couple with a daughter called Brandi. Bob is happily unemployed and spends his days lazing about on the sofa and coming up with new ways to inadvertently irritate Betty. Betty wants better for the family but with a low salary and no help from her husband, this is impossible. Poor Juliet also has to contend with Brandi, who has obvious feelings for her and isn't afraid to be slightly creepy about it. Juliet soon gets used to life with the Newbie's and even decides to stay with them rather than taking up an offer from her Father to get her own house. Episodes Airdates are given as each episode's first appearance on SimTV. The first season was co-written by Sam and Rob, but Rob departed afterward and the second will be written by Sam. Rob did later return for the final two episodes of the season season.